DeTecTiVe BLoo aNd tHe CaSe oF tHe MissiNg ImaGiNaRy FRieNd
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: Book 1 that starts out every Detective Bloo adventure. In the first volume, Eduardo mysteriously goes missing and it's up to Bloo and his sidekick Mac to uncover just what the hay has happened (Yes, I say stuff from My Little Pony, get used to it).
1. Chapter 1

One day at Foster's, I awoke to find something definitely very mysterious: there was a missing friend. At first I thought that this was just a coincidence and a friend had been adopted. Then I checked the calendar. Nobody was expected to come and it wasn't even Saturday. How strange. A friend missing when it wasn't even Adopt-a-Thought Saturday? That's when I knew I had to investigate. But maybe I should tell Madame Foster. When I looked around, I couldn't put my finger on why Madame Foster was nowhere to be found. At that, I looked in Mr. Herriman's office. He was in there, but he was very busy so I felt like I shouldn't bother him. Then I was lucky to find Frankie, who seemed to be trying to get to the bottom of this as well. I figured I would need her help, so I went up to her in my detective hat and with my detective gear.

"Hi, Bloo." She said, "Have you seen Eduardo lately?"

 _So it was my Mexican monster friend missing_ , I thought, sketching Eduardo in my notepad. My next question was obviously about Madame Foster.

"So, where is Madame Foster? I've looked all over the house and I can't find a trace of her." I said.

"All over, huh?" Frankie replied, "You obviously didn't check her secret lounging room."

"Secret lounging room? What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's secret for a reason. No wonder you couldn't find it. It's behind the wall of Foster's second floor." Frankie replied.

"Oh OK." I said, "So, where did you last see Eduardo?"

"Last night after dinner and then he vanished." She said.

"Hmm… quite strange." I said, "The thing is I couldn't find him this morning either."

"Maybe you should help me find him, Bloo." Frankie suggested, "You obviously hang out with him a lot, so you and I could ask around…"

"I'll start the interrogation process. Thank you, Frankie!" I said, walking off.

This was going to be both a piece of cake and a bit of a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coco coco coco coco coco!" said Coco.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" I said, "I need a better answer than that!"

"Coco coco coco." She said.

"Alright, you're obviously not helping. Next!" I said irritatedly.

"Wilt, where did you last see Eduardo?" I asked the tall, red imaginary friend.

"After dinner, we were watching TV and then he vanished." He replied.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked.

"Hard to tell, Bloo, but an invisible friend might have gotten a hold of him and also turned him invisible." He replied.

"OK, I'll look into it."

Fair enough, I saw footprints on the floor. I decided to follow them, for maybe it would lead me to where this invisible friend was hiding and where the heck he was keeping Eduardo. But who knew if the trail was entirely trustworthy?


	3. Chapter 3

Still following the trail when the clock struck 4:00 P.M., Mac had arrived and I was still in the middle of a case. Perhaps I should give it a rest, or perhaps I should get him to help me. I could hear his voice as he called me, wondering where I was, trying to look for me this way and that. When he finally caught up to me while I was examining and following the invisible friend's footprints, he startled me, forcing me to stop my work altogether.

"Bloo! I expected you to wait by the door like you always do, not playing detective!" Mac shouted.

"But I'm not playing!" I protested, "I'm really getting to the bottom of why Eduardo is missing!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Bloo! You're my imaginary friend! I created you when I was three! I know everything there is to know about you and you're obviously lying! Eduardo isn't missing, he's probably hiding very well! Cut the crap and come on!" Mac shouted.

He looked at me.

"Sorry." He said, "Too harsh?"

I nodded.

"Alright, so he's missing. Let's continue finding out where these footprints lead." Mac said.

As we were walking, Mac asked, "Whose footprints do you think these are and who do you think took Eduardo?"

"Well, Wilt was part of the interrogation and thinks that possibly an invisible friend is involved, who also took part in making Eduardo invisible and vice versa." I replied, "But we'll likely find him by following the trail.

Mac sighed.

"I hope you guys are right." He said.

I sighed too.

"Me too, Mac." I said, "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, the footprints still haven't stopped and we were getting exhausted.

"Do you think we're there yet?" Mac asked.

"I know right! This friend, whoever he is, sure walks a lot! Holy crap, am I right?" I said.

"Maybe we should take a break." Mac suggested.

"Detectives don't take breaks until the case is solved!" I said, "And I bet your bottom dollar we're almost there. But to pass the time, I thought up my theme song."

"Theme song?" Mac asked, "Why in the world do you need a theme song?"

"Because every cool imaginary detective has one!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mac said.

"Sure they do! I have two pens: one for me and one for you! You'll be the co-writer!" I exclaimed, "And a piece of paper to write the lyrics on because why not?"

"Bloo." Mac said.

"What? You don't like the idea?" I asked.

"No, it's not that." Mac said, "It's just that I don't see the point of you were having a theme song."

"Come on, Mac! It'll be fun!" I said.

"Alright, alright." He said, "I'll help you write it."

This is what the paper looks like:

 _DeTecTiVe BLoo THeme SoNG_

 _By: Bloo_

 _Co-written by: Mac_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Yeah, Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _Yes, I am_

 _There's no mystery that he can't solve_

 _There's no mystery that he can't solve_

 _There's no mystery that he can't solve_

 _There's no mystery that he can't solve_

 _Detective Bloo is on the case_

 _And he's gonna solve it awesomely_

 _Yeah, there's no mystery that I can't solve_

"Very repetitive, but catchy and well-written." Mac commented.

"It's awesome, I know!" I exclaimed.

Taking the lyrics, I stored them away in Mac's pocket.

"Now let's continue before it's time for you to get home and for me to hit the hay." I said.

It was now 7:30 P.M. and Mac had to get home in thirty minutes. We had to figure this out fast or else more work would be done in the morning. But the invisible friend could strike again and his trail could be even longer tomorrow. I didn't want that to happen. As we neared closer and closer, there was a door. We had hit the jackpot! The trail had ended! Now to see what this pesky invisible friend was up to with one of my best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"The gig's up, Invisiman!" I said, "I just know you have Eduardo, so hand him over to us!"

"Why, hello, Blooregard." Said the figure getting closer and closer, "I figured you'd be here in that ridiculous detective outfit."

I gritted my teeth, ready to pounce on him any minute. But who was to know exactly where he was unless you follow the sound of his villainous voice? Nobody, that's for sure. So I asked him a question and oh, it was a serious one.

"What have you done to Eduardo, Invisiman!? I demand you tell me at once!" I shouted.

"Oh, you feisty, feisty Blooregard." He said, "I only have made him invisible in order to carry him all the way here, but if you are looking for your precious friend, I tied him to a chair behind me. But don't think I'll give him to you so easily, Detective Blooregard."

Mac slipped out unnoticed and went home.

"Oh yeah!?" I said, "Have you forgotten who I am? The one and only detective of Foster's, the one and only server of justice."

"And how do you expect to do what you do, Mr. Smartass?" Invisiman asked.

"Oh, it's on!" I said.

"Bloo, help me!" Eduardo said, struggling, "Ay caramba!"

"Don't worry, Eduardo! I'm coming for ya!" I said rather heroically.

"Gracias, azul amigo." Eduardo said, "Just hurry up!"

"I'm… trying!" I said, struggling against Invisiman.

"Oh, poor, poor, Blooregard. Just an imaginary friend without his sidekick by his side." He said.

"You mean Mac?" I said, struggling, "How did you even know that he had to go home?"

"Because kids will be kids, Detective Blooregard. Just darn powerless without a sidekick by your side." Invisiman replied, "Isn't it good that imaginary friends don't have stupid curfew? Doesn't it suck that a wimp like you is stuck fighting someone like me just to get your pathetic friend back?"

"No, it doesn't suck at all!" I said, "The one that sucks is you and you know it!"

I landed a few punches, but nothing worked.

"Crap!" I said.

Evil laughter surrounded me. How was I going to get out of this mess?


	6. Chapter 6

"Try as you might, but you'll never defeat me and get your friend back! Face it, I'm so much stronger than you. You'll never know what it's like to be abandoned by your kid for 60 years with no friends even in this house! Can't you even tell that I'm in need of companionship? And who else better than your beloved Eduardo?"

I stopped fighting.

"So this is why you've done all this. I never knew of your hardships, I'm sorry. I can help you, but first thing's first if you wanna make friends, this is not the way to do so." I said, "I rest my case unless you refuse this kind offer."

Invisiman looked at me, at the held captive Eduardo, and then back at me.

He roared with laughter.

"You crack me up, Detective, but I've gotta hand it to you." Invisiman said, "I'll let him go. You have yourself a deal."

"I sure hope that's your hand." I muttered.

Keeping his word, he untied the Mexican monster imaginary friend and he ran to hug me with tears in his eyes.

"Muchos gracias, azul amigo!" Eduardo said.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Now, come with me and I'll show you how to properly make friends." I said.

"You haven't unseen the last of me, Detective Blooregard!" Invisiman said.

"Nuh-uh-uh." I said, "You don't make friends that way, Invisiman, but very funny."

"UGH!"

Until next time, I'm Detective Bloo signing out.


End file.
